DragonHeart 3
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: This is my version of the sequel to the movie DragonHeart. What if Draco came back but went into hiding before the events in DragonHeart: A New Begining? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the DragonHeart characters or its sequel.

A/N: Alright I am doing a DragonHeart fanfic, and this is going to have a mixture of the DragonHeart characters and DragonHeart: A New Begining. So Drake will not be alone, Draco is going to be back. But Einon will not be. I didn't like him, so he's staying dead. . .hopefully. Alright on with the story! Plus I'm putting in a few twists guys.

Prologue: Revival

A woman stood over a spot in an old abandoned castle that was rebuilt many miles North of this spot. Since 10 years ago, a great tragedy happened. Sir Bowen's friend had died here on this spot. The woman looked up at the shining stars and smiled.

"My Lord, are you ready to return to this land?" A star towards the head of a constellation sparkled. She smiled, but not before she heard horse hooves riding up behind her. She turned to come face-to-face with Sir Bowen's sword.

"Who are you?" The woman slowly curtsied.

"I am Cira. I was just witnessing this old castle for myself." Bowen still didn't lower his sword.

"This place is forbidden to others. Leave now." A woman with long red hair, and green eyes (A/N: Sorry guys I don't know what her eye color is.) rode up behind him.

"Bowen, don't be so cruel. A lot of people are curious on the death spot of Draco." Cara (A/N: Spelling? Is that how you spell her name?) touched her husbands shoulder.

"Cara, don't get involved in this. This spot is sacred, right Brother Gilbert?" The priest rode up on his donkey.

"Yes, Bowen. This spot has become sacred." The trio stared at Cira, waiting for her next move. They all gasped when her body suddenly was engulfed in a yellow light. The light reminded them of the light that Draco had created when he had died. Bowen looked at Cara, who was about 5 months pregnant.

"Lets return home, are you going to be okay for the next few miles?" He asked his wife. She nodded.

"I'll be fine." She reassured him. Cara and Brother Gilbert rode ahead of Bowen a couple of paces, while he dismounted his horse and knelt beside the spot where he had stood 10 years ago. He sighed. '_Draco, the world is no longer the same without you.'_ Bowen's eyes slightly widened when he thought he heard a dragons wings flap overhead.

"Bowen?" Cara called.

"I'm coming." He remounted his horse and rode over to them. Cara touched his shoulder again and smiled.

"He's in a better place now." Bowen sighed again.

"I know. Lets go." They all rode towards their home.

~In Draco's lair~

Cira sighed when she finally sensed them leaving the spot, so she could teleport back to there. When she was at the spot again, she recited the spells she knew and the yellow light returned. The spell she was using would actually claim her life in the end, as an offering to the one being revived. What she didn't know was that she was reviving all the good dragons back from the dead, well not all. Then finally the one she was wanting to come back, showed up in the exact spot. She gasped as her spell finished and she sank to the floor.

"My Lord, welcome back to the world of the living." She then used the last of her strength to portion out her remaining life force to the other dragons and him. Draco lifted his head from the ground and looked around. He lifted the scale that had protected his heart all those years before, and saw that his heart was finally once again full. He looked around and flashed back on what had happened here.

~Flashback~

_"Its up to you Bowen. Its you that has to do it." Draco said, while Bowen was busy unchaining him._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You must destroy me!" Draco told him._

_"No. Haven't you head? We've stormed the castle. Einon's beated, we won!"_

_"No, we won't win until Einon's evil is destroyed and to do that you must destroy me!"_

_"Einon is dead." Bowen insisted._

_"HE LIVES!"_

~End Flashback~

Draco looked at the chains that were still in the same spots. . .the spots when he had been chained there. He saw a sign, in Bowen's handwriting. It read:

**Beware! Anyone who is caught walking in this castle or spot will be forever hunted by Sir Bowen of the Old Code!**

**-Sir Bowen, Cara, and Brother Gilbert**

Draco couldn't help but smile at how much they wanted to preserve this spot. '_Well I can assure you Bowen, you no longer need to do that.'_ Draco roared before going into the sky. He decided he would wait to actually reveal himself to the world. As would the other dragons probably do, hide until the time is right. He would make a big entrance to Bowen's life, as he did before. He would appear being chased by someone. '_It would be so funny if that someone is Bowen's own son.'_ Draco flew South, returning to his old lair. But he immediately hid when he smelled Bowen, Cara, and Brother Gilbert up ahead.

"Brother Gilbert! Give me a hand with this!" Draco then heard Cara gasped.

"So Draco wasn't the last." Draco knew at once what they had found. He caught a glimpse of them. Cara was pregnant from what he could tell, and Bowen was holding the egg, from his lair.

"Brother Gilbert will the monastery keep this a secret from the world?" Bowen motioned to the egg.

"Of course Bowen, especially if they know that its a request from you." Bowen nodded.

"Lets go." They left with the egg. Draco then flew into his lair, glad to be finally home. He would have to stay hidden for many years to come.

Alright review!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from DragonHeart or the sequel.

A/N: I am so sorry for the very long wait, so hopefully none of you gave up on me. In fact, I almost gave up on myself......But then I remembered that I do not like giving up on the stories I've started. So once again I am going to see how well I can do this. You reviewers out there, help me ok? Give me little ideas to help jump start my mind and see where I can get this story to go to ok? Trust me, if you do you'll all be very grateful, cause that'll mean longer, more interesting chapters ok. But here is the long awaited chapter 1!!

Chapter 1: Geoff

Geoff rode his horse quickly through the village going to his home to see his parents. His father was really well known throughout the lands as the man who rid the world of an evil king. '_Huh...he doesn't look like the type who could ever pick up a sword...let alone fight alongside a dragon.'_ His father came out of their home and looked at him.

"Had a nice ride?"

"Yeah as if. It would've been better if there had been some sort of adventure." Bowen sighed.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger. Geoff, don't wish for excitement now. You still have plenty of years left to go before you should start wanting excitement. Come, your mothers' been making something really good all morning." Geoff dismounted his horse and looked at his father.

"I've always wondered, but are the stories true?"

"Stories? What stories?"

"You know...the ones about how you rid the world of an evil king and fought alongside a dragon."

"Oh...those stories. Well, Geoff, I guess you're old enough to know. Yes, those stories are in fact true. I really did fight an evil king, his name was Einon in fact, and also fight alongside a dragon, whose name I never learned but he let me call him Draco."

"After the group of stars?"

"Yes. He's been dead for a long time though." Geoff lowered his eyes. His father seemed like he was best friends with Draco. '_I wonder how Draco died....Should I ask?'_

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"How...how did Draco...die?" Bowen's face twisted into one of pain and he looked at the ground.

"Twelve years before I became friends with Draco, I was Einon's mentor. But during a battle that his father had started with the very people who live in this village, Einon saw that his father was trapped by a majority of them. Rushing in to help his father, Einon arrived too late. His father was dead, but that meant that now Einon was king. Before I could get there, your mother ironically, falls into him and he ends up hurting himself. Einon's mother, myself, Einon, and some other men go to see Draco. Draco gave Einon half his heart, after getting him to swear to not be like his father. Basically what I'm saying Geoff is that Draco shared half his heart with Einon, and so therefore the only way for Einon to be killed was to kill Draco."

"So...?"

"I was the one who ended up killing Draco, Geoff. I hated doing it, and I hate thinking about it."

"I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be. I'm glad you asked me." Kara came out then and smiled at them both.

"Welcome home Geoff. Bowen, Brother Gilbert is coming over in a little bit."

"Great. Clean up Geoff."

"Actually, I was thinking about going out for another ride." Kara answered before Bowen could.

"All right Geoff. Just be home before nightfall." Nodding, Geoff mounted his horse again and rode off. He just felt like riding right now...and he needed time to think about what his father just told him. So if a dragon shared half his heart with someone, the only way for that person to die is for the dragon to die? Interesting...

~Somewhere else~

A man was walking around just looking at the sky, enjoying the fact that the air was so clear. But he remembered that when he was a little boy, he had happened to look up and had seen a tawny colored dragon flying towards them. He would never forget that day. Looking to his left, his eyes widened slightly. A dark brown dragon was laying right there in the wheat field. The dragon had scars as if it had recieved them ages ago. Backing up slowly, he ran off before the dragon woke up.

All right review! I hope you guys enjoyed the long awaited chapter, but please if you have ideas please, please, please submit them. You will even be mentioned in the Author's Notes at the beginning of the chapter and most likely the end of the chapter as well. And yes the man at the end was supposed to be the boy from the first movie who says "Father! Father! Look!" Remember him now? If not, watch the movie and when someone says that line, look at the boy and there's who he was. Ok review please!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the DragonHeart movies.

A/N: Hiya guys! Miss me? Good news! I'm going to try and get this story going once more! Yeah I know you all are probably like *shaking fists in the air with pitchforks* "About damn time!" Haha, let's just hope I can stick with it for a while this time. I appreciate the suggestions and I decided to find a way to mix them all together! Let the twists begin! Oh and I'm not doing chapter titles anymore. Also, I know in the movie Drake can't fly at first, but this is obviously not the movie…so just follow along ok?

Chapter 2

Geoff sighed as he made his way slowly through the village. It had been three weeks since his father had told him about Draco, and now he was completely bored out of his mind. There was literally nothing to do here, except walk into the forest and just wander. _Why is it that everyone only sees me as Bowen's son, and not as a normal person? It irritates the hell out of me!_ Leaning down, Geoff grabbed a stone and chucked it further into the forest, but the sound that came back to him was _very_ unusual. It was enough to make him pause, and stare in the direction that he had just thrown the rock.

"Uh…" Looking around, he was suddenly filled with the strange sense of being alone and completely venerable. "Is someone out there?" After asking that, he instantly chastised himself. Of course someone was out there! He heard their voice after all when the rock obviously hit them.

"Look, I'm, uh…sorry for chucking the rock at you! I didn't know someone was out here…"

A low, guttural growl answered back for him, and Geoff felt all the blood in his face suddenly drain. _What was __**that**__?_ Backing away slowly, Geoff kept his eyes glued on the area surrounded by countless trees. However, when the sound of something shooting up into the air, Geoff let out a startled gasp and took off running. Running around blindly, Geoff didn't realize that he wasn't heading back to the village where his father and mother were; instead he was running even further into the forest. He let out a startled gasp when he came upon a waterfall.

"Now what…" He muttered, a little angry at himself. _Though I think I lost whatever that thing was…_ "I should head back now…the sun is nearly setting." As soon as the words had left his mouth, talons suddenly latched onto his tunic and he was going up into the air. Yelling loudly, Geoff started to flail his arms and legs around.

"Put me down!" He yelled angrily, as he tried to angle his head to where he could see what was holding him. His eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw the dragon. It was smaller than what he had originally pictured a dragon to be, and there was green mixed in with dark and light brown on its scales. "Hey, dragon…can you put me down now?" Geoff asked, just a little nicer than before.

Finally the dragon looked at him, and Geoff could tell just by looking at it now that this was practically a baby. "Brother Gilbert sent me to look for you."

Geoff did a double take. "Ok so you can talk…and how do you know Brother Gilbert?"

"He raised me. Along with Bowen…"

"Wait, my _father_ knows about you?" Geoff exclaimed as the dragon finally put him on the ground a few miles from the monastery.

The dragon nodded as he folded his wings. "Mhmm…Why, is something wrong?"

"No…it's just that…he always told me that Draco was the last dragon." Geoff paused, still staring at the very young dragon. "…And that he had to kill Draco…"

The dragon blinked at him. "Why don't you ask him or Brother Gilbert about it?"

"Yeah…I'll do that." Geoff started walking away, but paused to turn and wave at the dragon. "Well…see you later dragon, I guess?"

The dragon nodded. "Yeah, but my name is Drake not 'dragon'. What's your name?"

"…Geoff." With that, Geoff started walking down the hill, but Drake suddenly remembered his mission.

"Geoff, wait! Brother Gilbert asked me to bring you to him, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Drake went over beside Geoff and knelt down. "Go ahead and get on my back." As soon as Geoff had situated himself onto Drake's back, the young dragon stood up and went to the edge of the rock they were on and unfolded his wings, preparing to take flight.

"Have you done this before?" Geoff asked feeling a tad bit worried.

"…Hm? Oh sure, I've flown plenty of times!"

"No, no…I meant flown with someone on your back."

"Oh…that…" Drake jumped into the air, and then finally answered Geoff. "Nope, this is the first time."

Geoff's eyes started to widen in horror as the ground was approaching quickly. _Pull up, pull up, pull up, PULL UP!_ At the last second, Drake went back up into the air, flapping laboriously. Geoff could tell that with each flap Drake was straining himself. _Luckily, he's the only dragon…so there won't be any dragons that might try and attack._

"We're almost there Geoff!" Drake exclaimed, though he was very exhausted, he was smiling.

"Thank the heavens…" Geoff muttered when Drake finally landed behind the monastery, completely out of sight. Geoff scrambled off of Drake's back, and nearly collapsed onto the ground. He held onto Drake's neck to keep himself from falling to the ground.

"I see you found him Drake."

Geoff looked up and saw Brother Gilbert, and his father standing beside him. "Father…"

Bowen didn't answer him, but he did turn to Drake. "Thank you Drake, if you want you can go fly around in the forest until dawn."

Drake nodded, and glanced at Geoff before flying away. Geoff stared at his father. "You knew about Drake…why didn't you tell me?"

Finally looking at him, Bowen frowned. "Drake is a secret that the world must not know about. He is still very young, and new to the world that he wouldn't know what to do if all the villagers started coming after him to see him day in and day out." Bowen took a deep breath, before rubbing his forehead. "We kept him a secret for his own benefit…and for the sake of an old friend."

"You mean Draco?"

Bowen stiffened slightly, but Brother Gilbert put a hand on his shoulder. "Geoff, I'm sure Bowen has told you the story." When Geoff nodded Brother Gilbert went on. "Before you were born, Bowen, myself, and Kara went back to Draco's cave. There, we found a dragon egg. Drake is Draco's son, Geoff."

"Oh, so you're keeping him hidden so say if someone wants him dead, they'll never find him because you are protecting him. Yeah, such a great way to be greedy…"

Bowen turned away from Geoff, and looked at the monk. "I told you he wouldn't understand."

"And you give in too easily…" Brother Gilbert approached Geoff slowly. "Geoff, listen…your father didn't mean to keep him a secret from you…he was going to tell you when you were old enough. I'm sure he's told you that he hated it when he had to kill Draco, but just believe me when I tell you that all he's doing is making sure that while Drake is still a young dragon, he learns as much about the world as possible before actually experiencing it first-hand. You were the first human other than Bowen, Kara, and of course myself, Drake has ever encountered. So therefore, you are extra special to him."

"Other than that, why keep him in a monastery?"

The monk smiled sadly. "Bowen helped me set up the dungeon area to match a similar setting to Draco's cave. We wanted him to experience life in a cave setting without actually being in a cave. So the dungeon worked perfectly."

Geoff shook his head slowly. "I still don't understand why you chose now of all times to tell me. You just told me about Draco three weeks ago!" Geoff exclaimed, staring at his father.

With a sigh, Bowen faced his son with a sad expression. "I figured now would be an excellent time to introduce you to Drake before he became an expert at flying. Plus, I know you love adventure. I was the same way when I was your age." Bowen paused to swallow. "Drake also loves adventure. I figured that you two could go off on your own adventures when he's ready."

Sighing, Geoff rubbed his head and turned away from them. "This is a lot to take in…"

"I know…but you have to believe us, we—"Bowen trailed off as a loud roar split the air from somewhere off in the distance. "Brother Gilbert…that wasn't Drake…."

The monk was already getting two horses ready. "You two can go and check it out. I'll stay here and let Kara know what's happening." Brother Gilbert looked at father and son with a small smile. "Come back in one piece…both of you."

Bowen smiled in the way he used to. "Don't I always, Brother Gilbert?"

"Well there was that one time Draco had you in his mouth…"

"Alright, alright…we don't need to bring that instance back up…"

Geoff raised an eyebrow, but decided to ask his father about it later as he climbed onto his horse. He followed his father from behind as they rode out, but silently he was hoping that Drake was ok. _Man…I just barely met the dragon, and already I'm considering him as a friend._

Alright review! I know it took forever, and yes I know you all are probably wondering when is Draco going to reveal himself to Bowen…have patience my dear readers. Now that I finally worked through this writer's block, updates should be coming faster than they did the last time I updated. Ok review and let me know what you thought about Geoff's and Drake's first meeting this time. Oh by the way, the thing Geoff accidentally hit with a rock before he was picked up by Drake…wasn't Drake. Ok review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonHeart.

A/N: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! I appreciate it! There is a warning in this chapter: A dragon fight takes place.

Chapter 3

Geoff couldn't help but grimace at the carcass they had found, a good eight miles away from the monastery. It looked like the remains of a bull, but he couldn't tell really.

"…What is that?" He whispered to his father, hoping that he knew at the very least.

"Truthfully….I don't know Geoff. Though I do know that Drake didn't kill whatever it was." Bowen went back to where their horses were and sighed. "Now that the sun is down, I want you to stay near me at all times."

"I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Bowen turned to look at him. "You are a kid to me, Geoff. Plus, I am your father."

"Hmph…some father you are, keeping secrets all the time…"

Bowen flinched slightly before turning away quickly. "Let's keep going."

Geoff snorted and refused to look at Bowen for the next twenty minutes. Finally, Geoff sighed loudly. "Ok…I don't think we're going to find him. Can we head back now?"

Bowen stopped abruptly, and he turned around in the saddle to stare at his son. "You seriously think that Drake isn't in trouble? Geoff, whatever made that roar can hurt him. He could be dead or dying as we speak."

"Well then you find him, since you know so much about dragons already." Geoff snorted as he started turning his horse around.

"Geoff, don't do this right now…"

Ignoring his father, Geoff made the horse run off back down the trail. For good measures, to make sure his father wouldn't be able to catch up, he took a few extra turns that he knew for sure they did not take, but would still get him back to the monastery. But after a few moments, he realized that he was lost. Sighing, he dismounted his horse and began walking while pulling the horse behind him. After what seemed to be hours (but in reality only 15 minutes), he gave up as he came to a waterfall and sat on one of the many rocks outside it. Sighing, he looked around the area. He couldn't help but wonder why the area looked so strange at the moment. It was almost as though he knew his father had been to this very waterfall sometime before he was born.

Scoffing, he crossed his arms and turned away, glaring at the rocks. "That's ridiculous. I probably wasn't even a thought in his mind back then! But still…" He turned back to the cave and suddenly smiled dangerously. "It wouldn't hurt to check it out."

Jumping off the rock, Geoff waded through the water and went through the water falling from the top, and then looked around at the damp cave in wonder. Climbing up onto one of the rocks, he narrowed his eyes to see if he could see into the extremely dark portion of it.

Snorting, he picked up what he thought was a stick and tossed it into the water. "It's no use….this is just an old damp cave with nothing interesting in it…."

Reaching down, he grabbed something only to narrow his eyes in confusion. Raising it to his eye level, he realized what it was. A very old, nearly ancient looking human skull. Yelling out in horror, Geoff tosses the skull into the darkness and what surprised him was that it stopped in midair. _No….something caught it…_ Backing up a little, Geoff kept his eyes trained on the darkened area as he watched whatever caught the skull gently set it back down.

"Uh… Hello?" Geoff asked, though he felt a little stupid calling out to whatever was in the shadows. "…Drake? Is that you? If it is, this isn't funny. My father is out looking for you right now, so let's…uh…go now."

When he didn't receive an answer, Geoff relaxed slightly and turned away from the shadow, chuckling a little. _The darkness is playing tricks on me… that's it, Geoff there is nothing in the shadows._ Turning around again to confirm his thoughts, Geoff stopped dead in his tracks. Either the darkness was really playing tricks on him now or there was eyes shining in the darkness at him. Before his brain could tell him he was seeing things again, a low growl echoed from that area of the cave and Geoff could have sworn that he could see teeth shining in the darkness. Laughing nervously, he rubbed the back of his head, trying to appear innocent and not dangerous (which he wasn't dangerous, but he wasn't very innocent after all.)

"Uh… Hi there…" Geoff said again, backing up slowly, only to remember that he was on a rock as he fell backwards into the water. Spluttering as he came back up, he turned his water blurred gaze towards the darkness, only to see that the eyes had disappeared. _Great now I'm going crazy…_ Walking out of the cave, Geoff rubbed his head trying to dry it as he approached his horse. _Let's see if I can find my way back now in the dark…_ As he was lifting his other leg across the horse, his horse suddenly reared back up onto its hind legs, throwing him off. Landing on his back, Geoff gasped as he laid there completely winded as his horse galloped off quickly as though a demon was behind it.

Pulling himself up off the ground with a groan, Geoff looked around. Something had scared his normally calm horse. A low growl punctuated the silent area. Turning around, Geoff saw a predominately red dragon come flying towards him with a white under belly. Yelling out again, Geoff threw himself onto the ground as the dragon flew past him, only for it land in the water with a snarl.

"Uh…nice dragon?" Geoff whimpered as the creature started coming towards him, looking quite hungry. _I thought Drake was the last…!_ Geoff let out another yell as the dragon suddenly lunged forward and a massive foot pinned him down. _Oh dear lord…_ His whole life seemed to flash by him as the dragon was getting ready to blow fire on him to burn him to a crisp, when a second loud snarl filled the air from the cave. Turning his head in time to see a large brownish tan dragon come flying out of the waterfall, and crash into the red dragon with his entire body weight, sending the two of them into the water.

Quickly getting up, Geoff ran to the trees and using one of the trunks as his shield, he peered around and watched the gruesome battle. The red dragon lunged forward and tried to sink his teeth into the brownish tan one, only for the larger dragon to pin his neck against a rock with a growl. Something about the dragon that came out of the waterfall reminded him of his father when he was younger. Protecting him from danger… _Wait…so that dragon is protecting me?_ When a loud roar filled the air, Geoff snapped out of thoughts and saw that the red dragon was roaring since the other had used his tail to stab the red one in the side. With a roar, the red one shoved the other male away from him before flying back up into the sky, disappearing into the night.

Before Geoff could leave his little hiding place, he sensed someone behind him. Whirling around, he came face-to-face with Drake, who looked like he was injured a little.

"…Drake! Where were you?"

"Hiding…you must have seen that red one just now…I was about to head back to the monastery when I thought I heard you yelling. But when I got here, you were standing right where you are now."

"Yeah…that red one attacked me and was going to fry me to a crisp." Geoff turned around and saw that the dragon who saved him was nowhere to be seen. "But another dragon had saved me…"

"There's another one?" Drake looked around, before slowly kneeling down next to Geoff. "Get on… I believe Bowen is already back at the monastery."

Hesitantly, Geoff got on Drake's back and he stayed silent all throughout the flight back to the monastery. Something just didn't fit with what had happened tonight….and he was going to go back and find out for himself soon.

Ok review! This chapter was extremely difficult for me to type up because I couldn't think of what I wanted to have happen. Obviously that red dragon was supposed to be Ozric (or however you spell his name…), and he wasn't turned into a human lie how it is revealed in the second movie. Oh well… ^^ anyways, let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions about chapter 4, please feel free and welcomed to suggest what you would like to see or what you think is going to happen! Review!


End file.
